


Sitting In Daddy's Lap

by Oddfront



Series: The Sammy Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Dean, or rather Daddy, for some night time fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting In Daddy's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> This recording is rated NC-17, warnings for underage, incest and daddykink.
> 
> All recordings were made by me and I am over the age of 18.

 

* * *

 

 This is the link to:

[Sitting In Daddy's Lap](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/68758185087/daddykink)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know who thought what? I love to hear back from you guys, con-crit welcomed. If there is something you would like me to fix or try differently please let me know!


End file.
